


Black Eyes

by Louciety



Series: My old cringy fanfics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, I was 12 please dont hate me, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, idk what this shit is, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, omg i hate me
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louciety/pseuds/Louciety
Summary: Basically it's Louis with completely black eyes and he is trying to keep it a secret for like .. everyoneI want to know his secret.He will not tell meHe isn't normalHe want to know my secretI'm not going to tell himI've black eyes





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate me for this enjoy

Mijn ogen vlogen open toen het schelle geluid van mijn wekker door mijn kamer galmde. Met een vermoeide kreun haalde ik mijn arm onder mijn deken vandaan en gaf ik een harde klap tegen het ding die dat kut geluid maar bleef maken. Met een bonk viel de wekker op de grond maar bleef door piepen. De stekker trok ik met een ruk uit het stopcontact waarin de wekker stil was. Mijn ogen sloot ik weer en ik dommelde bijna weer in slaap tot mijn moeder binnen kwam gelopen. 'Harry, je moet je bed uit. Vandaag start je eerste schooldag!' Zei ze opgewekt. Dat was waar ook, vandaag begon mijn eerste dag op een nieuwe school. We waren verhuist naar Doncaster, ik was veel liever in Holmes Chapel gebleven. Ik had ook lang gesmeekt om daar te blijven maar toch moest ik mee. 'Ja mam, ik kom d'r over een half uur uit ofs' mompelde ik, met mijn ogen nog gesloten. De warme deken werd van me af getrokken en ik rilde even van de onverwachte kou. 'Je moet er nu uit Harry, je hebt nog drie kwartier om op school te komen. Een geïrriteerde zucht rolde over mijn lippen en ik opende mijn ogen. Vermoeid kwam ik overeind en ik wreef even moe in mijn ogen. Mam was al mijn kamer uit gegaan zodat ik mezelf rustig kon aankleden. Ik pakte random kleren uit de kast. Ik kwam uit op een grijs T-shirt met een blauwe blouse met vierkanten erboven aan trok. Ik deed de mouwen omhoog tot boven mijn ellebogen en trok toen een blauwe spijkerbroek aan. Mijn mobiel pakte ik van het nachtkastje en stopte die in mijn broekzak. Mijn horloge deed ik aan en liep daarna mijn kamer uit. De trap liep ik af en ging naar de keuken. Mam had al een ontijtje voor me gemaakt die ik snel naar binnen werkte. De trap ging ik weer op em ik liep door naar de badkamer waar ik mijn gezicht waste, tandenpoetste en mijn haar snel op orde bracht. Mijn weg vervolgde ik weer naar mijn kamer en ik graap mijn schooltal van de grond waaraan ik weer naar beneden ging en mijn witte All Stars aan deed. Ik keek even door het niet al te grote raam naar buiten en ik zag dat de zon scheen. Even glimlachte ik. Mijn sleutels haalde ik uit het laadje en snel gaf ik mam nog een kus op haar wang en zei ik gedag. 'Tot vanmiddag mam'  
Ik zat op de fiets richtng school. Gekukkig wist ik waar het was omdat ik er al een paar keer heen ben geweest met mam en Robin. Ik stak de weg over en ging toen links het parkje in. Die reed ik helemaal uit en dan over het bruggetje heen. Het schoolterrein reed ik op en mijn fiets pleurde ik in de fietsenstalling. Ik deed mijn fiets opslot en liep toen naar de grote hoofdingang. "Hall Cross school" stond er met grote letters boven de deur. Ik liep naar binnen en voelde verschillendd blikken op me hangen toen ik langs liep richting de balie. Ook hoorde ik soms zacht gefluister zoals 'Wie is hij?' Of 'Is dat die nieuwe?'. Ik stnd stil bij de balie en een vrouw die ik rond de veertig schatte keek me vriendelijk aan. 'Jij bent zeker Harry Styles?' Vroeg ze. Ik knikte en kreeg daarna een A4 onder mijn neus geschoven. 'Hier staat je rooster en je kluisnummer op en hier heb je je kluissleutel'. Ik kreeg twee dezelfde sleutels, een reserve dus ook. Ik bedankte de vrouw en pakte het blaadje van de balie. Ik keek naar mijn kluisnummer. 1171. Ik besloot te zoeken naar mijn kluisje en liep richting de plek waar allemaal kluisjes waren. Ik kwam uiteindelijk bij nummer 1167 dus nog een stukje naar rechts. 1168, 1169, 1170, 1171. Hebbes. Met een van de sleutels opende ik mijn kluisje. Ik keek op mijn rooster en haalde de boeken uit mijn tas die ik niet nodig had. De bel ging. Ik deed mijn kluisje dicht en keek op mijn rooster. Wiskunde W3. Het was hier ingedeelt in Noord, Oost, Zuid en West. En het was klas 1 t/m 10 beneden en 11 t/m 20 boven. Dus het was best makkelijk ingedeelt. Ik zocht mijn weg naar de klas en het was eigenlijk moeilijker dan ik had gedacht. De tweede bel ging al en dus was ik te laat. Een gefrustreede kreun verliet mijn mond en ik liep naar de balie om te vragen waar West was. 'Mevrouw, kan u misschien vertellen waar west is?' Vroeg ik aan haar. Ze knikte en begon het uit te leggen. Ik luisterde aandachtig en liep daarna die richting in. De rang door en dan bij een kleinere aula. De brugklassers hadden een eigen brugklas vleugel, waar ze dus pauze hadden. Ik stond stil en zag er West 2 staan. Dus ik ging naar de volgende, West 3. Ik bleef er even staan en haalde even diep adem voordat ik mijn hand om de deurklink vouwde en de deur open deed. Alle ogen gingen gelijk mijn kant op. Ik werd er alleen maar zenuwachtiger van, iets wat ik niet liet merken. 'Dat moet meneer Styles zijn, niet?' Vroeg de leraares. Ik knikte 'Ja dat klopt'. 'Wil je je dan even aan de klas voorstellen?' Ik knikte en liep naar voor. Ik stopte naast de docente Wiskunde en draaide me naar mijn klas om. 'Nou, ik ben Harry Styles, ik ben 17 jaar en ik kom uit Holmes Chapel.' Meer hoefde ze niet te weten, daar kwamen ze vanzelf wel achter ofs. De docente knikte 'Je kan achteraan zitten daar is nog een plekje vrij, naast Louis' zei ze me en wees ergens achterin de klas. Verschillende leerlingen begonnen te gniffelen bij de naam Louis. Mijn ogen gingen over de leerlingen en bleven hangen op de jongen waar ik naast zou moeten zitten. Hij had een grijze sweater aan waarvan de chapuchun over zn hoofd getroken was. Zijn gezicht was niet te zien. Ik liep er naar toe en ging op de plek naast hem zitten. 'Hoi, ik ben Harry' ik keek zijn richting op maar hij keek niet op of om. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en richtte me op de les.  
Na een lange schooldag liet ik me thuis op de bank zakken. Eigenlijk was de dag helemaal niet lang, ik was het 5e uur al uit. Ik had een best chill rooster. Maandag het 2e tot het 8e, dinsdag het 1e tot het 5e. Woensdag ook 1e tot het 5e, donderdag 1e tot het 7e en vrijdag het 1e tot het 6e. Mam kwam de woonkamer in. Ze was vrij vandaag, op dinsdag. Ze vroeg me over hoe mijn schooldag was. Ik vertelde over de mensen uit mijn klas die na de les naar me toe kwamen en mog meer dingen vroegen, maar ook dat ik bij een groepje jongens uit mijn klas mocht gaan zitten. Niall, Liam en Zayn heette ze. Maar ook over Louis, dat hij zo mysterieus was.  
Wat was er met hem?

Ik zat nu een week op Hall cross en il werd steeds nieuwgieriger naar Louis' geheim. Hij had één keer tegen me gepraat. Hij zei zijn naam. Louis. Zijn gezicht had ik nog niet gezien, zijn chapuchon had hij geen een keer van zijn hoofd af gehaald. Dat hadden Niall, Zayn en Liam ook vertelt. Ze zeiden dat Louis mysterieus was en altijd zijn capuchon over zijn hoofd getrokken had. Ook zei hij weinig en had hij geen vrienden. Mijn ogen gingen de kantine rond, we hadden pauze. Mijn ogen bleven haken op iemand die helemaal alleen in het hoekje zat. Louis. Hij had een zwarte sweater aan. Met ook weer zijn capuchon over zijn hoofd getrokken. Op dat moment keek Louis op. Hij keek de kantine rond en ik draaide me snel terug om naar Niall, Zayn en Liam die over het WK aan het praten waren. Ik voelde ogen in mijn rug branden en draaide me om. Louis keek gelijk weg. Hij keem dus ook naar me. Ik draaide me verbaast weer terug en luisterde naar wat de jongens vertelde.  
De pauze was voorbij en nu begon het 4e uur. Ik liep de klas binnen en ging zitten op mijn vaste plek, naast Louis. Waarom bleef die jongen zo in mijn hoofd spoken? En waarom voelde ik me zo aangetrokken door hem..? De tweede bel ging en de leraar begon gelijk. We hadden nu beelden en vorming. Het was niet heel saai en gelukkig begonnen we deze week aan een nieuwe opdracht. 'Okay, de komende weken gaan we iets doen wat je met je buurman of buurvrouw moet doen. Het is de bedoeling dat jullie elkaar gaan tekenen' begon de leraar. Een gefrustreerde zucht kwam van links naast me. Het was Louis die zo zuchtte. Louis zijn vinger ging de lucht in. De leraar knikte. 'Moet ik ook mee doen?' Vroeg de zachte stem van Louis. 'Ja' was het simpele antwoord van de leraar. 'Ik wil niet' het klonk als een fluistering. 'Je moet Louis' 'Ik wil niet!' Zijn stem klonk kwaad en hij stond op. Zijn stoel viel met een harde klap op de grond. 'Ik doe mijn capuchon niet af!' Ging Louis verder. 'Louis zitten nu! Je gaat gewoon mee doen' zei de leraar, nu ook boos. 'NEE verdomme ik doe niet mee!' Schreeuwde Louis kwaad. Zijn tafel gaf hij woest een harde zet die ook op de grond donderde. De leraar keek hem even geschrokken aan maar herstelde zich snel. 'Louis. Zitten nu!' Zei de leraar nu echt kwaad. Louis gromde, waarschijnlijk wetend dat hij het niet zou winnen van de docent. Hij pakte zijn tafel en stoel weer op en ging zitten. De leraar knikte en probeerde verder te gaan met de les maar de aandacht van mijn mede leerlingen waren op Louis gericht. Ze lachte en fluisterde wat tegen elkaar. De leraar, vaarvan ik de naam niet wist, deelde witte tekenblaadjes uit en iedereen ging bij elkaar. Ik moest dus met Louis. De leraar draaide de tafels van ons tegen elkaar zodat ik tegenover hem zat. De leraar liep weer weg. 'Louis?' 'Wat' snauwde hij me toe. 'Ik kan je ook zo tekenen, met je capuchon op?' Louis knikte even. 'Jongens! Jullie hebben twee weken de tijd om elkaar te tekenen dus ik verwacht dat jullie je best erop doen! Zo veel mogelijk detail graag!' Zei de leraar. Er kwam wat gemompel uit de klas. Ik begon te schetsen en zo kwamen er lijnen die langzaam de rand van zijn capuchon vormde. Louis was ook druk aan t tekenen zag ik, toen ik even naar zijn blaadje keek. Ik keek weer naar hem. Je zag zijn lippen, kaaklijn en neus. Maar zijn ogen waren niet zichtbaar. Er was iets mee, dat wist ik zeker.  
Maar wat? 

We waren net klaar met gym. Het was leuk, we hadden gevoetbald. Louis was de enige die niet mee deed. Ik trok mijn witte shirt over mijn hoofd en trok mijn broek aan. Ik stapte in mijn schoenen en deed mijn haar een beetje fatsoenlijk. We hadden nu mentor uur wist ik. Het rooster kende ik al uit mijn hoofd en ook de namen van mijn mede leerlingen, en natuurlijk de leraren. Ik liep het lokaal binnen toen ik daar aan kwam en plofte op mijn plek neer. Langzaam stroomde de mensen uit m'n klas het lokaal binnen. Toen iedereen zat sloot Mrs. Fox, onze mentor, de deur. 'Okay guys, even stil allemaal' Mrs. Fox was echt een super aardige mentor en ze werd ook echt bijna niet boos. Ook was ze onze wiskunde docent. De klas bleef nog een beetje luidruchtig maar het werd langzamerhand minder. 'Okay guys, ik ga jullie iets leuks vertellen' gelijk werd het doodstil in de klas en werd de aandacht op Mrs. Fox gericht. 'Krijgen we vrij?!' Riep Niall door de klas. 'Nee, sorry Niall' Niall maakte een zielig geluidje maar was daarna wel stil. 'Wat ik jullie wilde vertellen is dat we volgende week vrijdag op kamp gaan voor een week!' Zei ze enthousiast. Gelijk werd het weer heel onrustig in de klas. 'Guys hou het even rustig.' Het werd weer rustiger. 'Jullie gaan ook een tent delen, in tweetallen.' Er werd weer door elkaar gepraat over wie met wie. 'En guys, ik heb het al ingedeeld' Zei ze. Veel maakte een afkeurend geluidje. Ze begon de lijst op de noemen. Uiteindelijk hoorde ik mijn naam 'Harry en Louis en als laatste Niall, Liam en Zayn omdat we met oneven zijn' Een "yes" kwam er bij Niall, Louis en Zayn vandaan wat mij even liet grinniken. Ik keek naar Louis maar qua de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht keek hij niet bepaalt blij. Het stond eerder op donder. Ik zuchte diep, wat had ik verkeerd gedaan? 'Mrs Fox, kan ik niet alleen' zei Louis. 'Nee Louis, je gaat met Harry. Het is goed om een keer met iemand contact te nemen in plaats van iedereen van je af te stoten en je capuchon niet af te zetten' 'Hou je mond over mijn capuchon!' Riep hij. 'Ja Louis, doe je capuchon eens af' Begon Michael. 'Nee'  
De dag was voorbij en samen met Niall, Liam en Zayn liep ik naar de fietsenstalling. 'Hands off!' Klonk er bij de fietsenstalling. Nieuwsgierig liepen we er naar toe. Daar stonden Michael, Luke, Ashton en Calum aan Louis' capuchon te trekken. Louis zat inelkaar gedoken op de grond terwijl zij aan zijn capuchon trokken. Hij had zijn handen stevig erom heen geklemt. 'Doe je capuchon af Louis!' Riep Luke lachend. 'Nooit!' Niall, Liam en Zayn keken er grinnikend naar te kijken. 'Wat is er grappig?' Ik keek ze vragend aan. 'Die Louis moet voor zichzelf op komen, of zijn capuchon af doen' Zei Zayn. Ik keek hem verontwaardigd aan. 'Vier tegen één is toch niet eerlijk!' Zei ik tegen de drie jongens. Ze haalde hun schouders op. Ik draaide me weer naar Louis, Michael, Luke, Ashton en Calum op en liep erop af. 'Dudes! Zien jullie niet dat hij het niet wil!' Sist ik naar hun alle drie. Ze kijken mij gelijk sassy aan en lopen dan langs me heen. Dat was ook makkelijk opgelost. Louis trok snel zijn capuchon weer over zijn hoofd. Hij had dus bruin haar. Mijn hand stak ik naar hem uit om hem te helpen. 'Ik kan het heus wel zelf' zei hij geïrriteerd. Hij stond op en liep zonder verder wat te zeggen naar zijn fiets.

Ik probeer gewoon aardig te zijn


	2. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Met mijn spullen in gepakt liep ik richting de bus waarmee we op kamp gingen. We gingen met het vliegtuig naar België. Eer zouden we met de bus naar het vliegveld vertrekken en daarna zouden we vliegen naar de Ardennen. Mijn grote tas deed ik van mijn schouder af en gaf ik aan de chauffeur die de tassen in die ruimte zou doen waar alle andere tassen lagen. Ik zelf liep de bus in en ging helemaal achteraan zitten waar Niall, Liam en Zayn een plekje hadden vrij gehouden. Ik ging bij de zitten en glimlachte naar ze. Louis kwam ook de bus in gelopen, het verbaasde me dat hij gewoon kwam vandaag. Hij zocht een plekje en de enige plek waar hij kon zitten was in de stoelen links voor me, ik zat namelijk in het midden. Hij ging zitten bij het raam. Louis had de afgelopen week geen woord tegen me gezegt, nadat ik hem wilde helpen. Hij had wat tegen me, ik wist het zeker. De chauffeur stapte in en zei dat iedereen z'n gordel vast moest doen. Niet lang daarna starte de chauffeur de bus. Langzaam kwam die in beweging tot 'ie het school terrein af reed richting het vliegveld.  
Na iets van tien minuten gebeurde er wat onverwachts. Louis deed zijn capuchon af. Ik kreeg een duwtje tegen mijn schouder en keek naar degene die het deed. Vragend keek ik Liam aan. 'Hij doet nooit zijn capuchon af' fluisterde hij. 'Waarom eigenlijk niet?' Misschien wist hij het wel. Liam haalde zijn schouders op. Ik knikte en keek weer naar Louis. Zijn bruine haar zat een beetje door de war. Al had ik geen idee hoe zijn gezicht eruit zag. Hij zag er toch sexy uit. Wacht Harry! Waarom denk je daar aan?! Snel schudde ik de gedachte weg. Ik vond Louis niet leuk, ik kende hem amper. En ik was ook geen homo dus het waren gewoon rare gedachtes.  
We waren een beetje aan het kloten op onze mobiel. 'Louis?' Zei Niall uit het niets, hij zat links naast me achter de stoel naast Louis. 'Wat?' Vroeg Louis geïrriteerd. Niall leek er zich niks van aan te trekken en ging rustig verder. 'Waarom heb je eigenlijk altijd een capuchon over je hoofd?' 'Gaat je niks aan' gromde Louis. 'Je hoeft niet zo chagrijnig te zijn Louis' zei Liam toen. 'Moet je maar niet tegen me praten' Louis' stem klonk nog altijd geïrriteerd. 'Doen we wel' ging Zayn verder. Ze daagde hem wel een beetje uit zeg.. 'Leave me alone' 'Nee, we zijn nieuwsgierig' 'Shut up, don't talk to me!' 'Waarom niet dan?' antwoord kregen we niet. Maar wel Louis die zich omdraaide.  
Zonder capuchon.

Ik bekeek Louis zijn gezicht eens goed. Je zag nu duidelijk hoe hij eruit zag. Alleen zijn ogen waren niet te zien, hij had een zwarte zonnebril op gezet. Ik keek naast me en zag Niall, Liam en Zayn verbaast kijken. 'Wat' snauwde Louis naar ze. 'Ik been geen bijzonder wezen hoor' Hij draaide zich weer terug om en keek uit het raam. Niall, Liam en Zayn hielden hun mond nu wel. Iets aan Louis trok me tot hem aan. Hoe hij zich gedroeg, hij zei wat hij dacht en het boeide hem niks wat mensen van hem dachten. In tegenstelling tot dat was ik dus echt anders. Ik had nooit echt een grote mond en mij boeide het wel wat mensen van me dachten.  
Na een tijdje rijden stopte de bus voor het vliegtuig. Mijn ogen gleden even naar Louis die zijn capuchon weer over zijn hoofd trok. Ik klikte mijn gordel los en stond op. Ik liep achter de andere mensen uit mijn klas aan naar buiten en wachtte tot ik mijn tas zag. Toen ik hem had liep ik naar Niall, Liam en Zayn toe die hun tas al hadden. 'Zo ziet Louis er dus uit' begon Zayn over de gebeurtenis van net. We knikte en keken allemaal richting Louis. Zijn hoofd ging onze richting in, alsof hij wist dat we naar hem keken. Louis schudde zijn hoofd,waarschijnlijk geïrriteerd. Mrs. Fox riep ons allemaal bij elkaar en vertelde dat je tent genoot ook de gene was waar je naast moest zitten in het vliegtuig. Met de hele klas liepen we naar binnen en lieten we alles checken bij de douane.  
Na een half uur was alles helemaal nageken. Bij Louis was het wel gezeik, hij moest zijn capuchon af doen. Louis had heel erg tegen gewerkt. Ik zuchtte even kort. Mrs. Fox telde ons om te kijken of we compleet waren, daarna liep ze richting de sluf waar we in gingen. We liepen naar onze plekken. Ik zag dat Louis de stoel bij het raam had genomen en zelf ging ik naast hem zitten. Even draaide hij zijn hoofd mijn richting op maar dat waren slechts enkele secondes. Hij keek al weer terug naar het raam. Louis deed zijn oortjes in en sloot zich daarmee af van de rest. Lekker gezellig.  
Ik keek langs Louis heen naar buiten, we waren net iets van tien minuten in de lucht. Louis haalde zijn oortjes uit zijn oren en deed zijn capuchon af. Zijn zonnebril stond nog steeds op zijn neus. Hij keek weer mijn richting in maar toen hij merkte dat ik ook zijn richting op keek - keek hij snel weg. Mijn schouders haalde ik op maar ik bleef naar buiten kijken. 'Is er wat ofzo?' Hij had zijn hoofd weer mijn richting op gedaan. Van het raam keek ik naar Louis. 'Nee ik keek naar buiten, hoezo?' 'Ik erger me eraan' zijn stem klonk zoals altijd, geïrriteerd. Ik had tot nu toe alleen maar die stem gehoord, geen normale stem. Nee een felle stem was het. 'Sorry maar jij gaat daar zitten.' 'Nou en je kijk maar lekker uit dat andere raam, daar' Hij wees naar links waar het andere raam was. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Louis, waarom sluit je je eigenlijk zo af van de wereld?'

'Jeez jullie zijn nieuwsgierig zeg. Kap er verdomme mee!'


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

We kwamen aan op het kamp, we waren vanaf het vliegtuig weer met een bus gereisd en nu zijn we aan gekomen. Petit Suisse stond er op het bord. De bus stopte ervoor want die kon het terrein niet op. We stapte allemaal weer uit. Dit keer hadden we de tassen gewoon bij gehouden. Mrs. Fox telde ons nog een keer na en vertelde toen dat we moesten volgen. Ze liep naar het huisje waar ze moest inchecken. Ze praatte wat met de man achter de balie en even later kwam ze naar buiten gelopen. We moeste haar weer volgen en zo liepen we in de richting waar onze tenten zouden staan.  
We kwamen aan en ik zag allemaal verschillende twee persoon's tentjes. Natuurlijk ook een drie persoon's voor Niall, Liam en Zayn. Samen met de drie jongens liep ik naar de tent. Ze opende zelf die voor drie personen terwijl ik zelf die ernaast open ritste. Ik stapte naar binnen, het was niet heel groot. Er lagen twee luchtbedden die ongeveer twintig centimeter van elkaar af lagen. Bij het hoofdeind was misschien iets van vijftig centimeter vrij voor de tassen, dat was het. Ik gooide mijn tas op het linker bed en draaide me om om weer de tent uit te lopen. Maar in plaats van de tent uit de lopen liep ik tegen Louis aan. 'Kan je niet uitkijken?!' 'Sorry Louis' 'Kijk de volgende keer lekker uit, het is al erg genoeg om een tent met je te delen.' 'Wat heb je tegen mij?' Ik werd hem nu toch best zat. Hij was nooit aardig, hij snauwde alleen maar. Louis was stil en ik keek hem even geïrriteerd aan. De tent liep ik nu wel uit en ik liep naar de tent van mijn drie vrienden. 'Guys?' vroeg ik. De tent ging open en Niall kwam half naar buiten. 'Wat zullen we zomenteen doen?' Liam en Zayn waren de tent uit gekomen en haalde hun schouders op. 'We kunnen over de camping lopen, of we kunnen naar het zwembad! Ik heb een zwembad gezien toen we langs liepen!' Zei de opgewekte stem van Niall. 'Okay, dan ff onze zwem stuff halen' De drie jongens gingen hun tent weer in en ik deed het zelfde. Uit mijn tas viste ik een zwembroek en een grote handdoek. Mijn broek verruilde ik voor mijn zwembroek en mijn shirt deed ik uit. Ik voelde even Louis' blik op me hangen maar ik besloot er maar geen aandacht aan te geven. Ik stond op en liep met mijn handdoek naar buiten. Niall, Liam en Zayn stonden al te wachten en zo liepen we vanaf onze tenten richting het zwembad. We hadden mazzel dat het mooi weer was.  
Toen we daar aan kwamen gooide we onze handdoeken op een eigen ligstoel. Niall fluisterde wat in Liam en Zayn's oor waaraan ze mij grijnzend aan keken. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ik wist wat dit betekende. 'Oo nee!' Ik draaide me op mijn hielen om en rende van ze weg. 'Pak hem!' riep de vrolijke stem van Niall. Ik keek achter me en zag dat ze zich verspreid hadden en ze me dus in konden sluiten. Ze hadden me in gesloten en grijnsde kwaadaardig naar me. Ze probeerde me te pakken maar ik glipte langs ze heen. Man, wat hield ik ervan om zo speels te zijn. Ik keek achter me en had dus niet door dat er iemand voor me liep. Ik knalde tegen diegene aan die daarna op de grond viel. Verbaast keek ik Louis aan. 'Wat doe jij hier?' Hij had ook een zwembroek en geen shirt aan. Hij negeerde mijn vraag 'Mag ik mijn zonnebril?' Louis had zijn ogen dichtgeknepen en liet zoekend zijn hand over de grond gaan. Zijn zwarte Ray-ban zonnebril lag een stukje bij hem vandaan. 'Dan open je je ogen toch gewoon?' 'Geeft gewoon mijn zonnebril". Voor het eerst klonk zijn stem zacht, vriendelijk. Smekend

Ik liet me door mijn knieën zakken en pakte de zwarte zonnebril van de grond. Ik duwde hem in de handen van Louis. Hij zette zijn zonnebril weer op zijn neus. 'Thanks' bedankte hij me. Verbaast van wat hij zei knikte ik 'geen dank.' Louis stond op en liep langs me heen naar zijn ligstoel die een stuk bij mijne vandaan lag. Niall, Liam en Zayn kwamen naar me toe. 'Snauwde hij nou niet tegen je?' Vroeg Liam. Ik knikte, hij had inderdaad niet gesnauwd. Mijn ogen liet ik weer Louis' richting op glijden. Hij lag op zijn ligstoel. Damn, hij zag er echt knap uit. 'Harry waarom kijk je telkens zo naar Louis? Je lijkt wel homo' Zei Zayn waaraan de drie jongens in de lach schoten. Zelf kon ik er niet echt om lachen. 'Ik ben het niet. Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig, ik wil weten wat er met hem is.' Ik keek weer naar Niall, Liam en Zayn. 'Maar als je het bent maakt het ons niet uit hoor' zei Niall. 'Ik zeg toch dat ik het niet ben!' Mijn stem klonk geïrriteerd. Ik liep langs ze heen en sprong in het water. Drie andere plonsen hoorde ik ook toen ik weer boven water kwam. Ik draaide me naar de drie jongens om die in mijn richting kwamen aangezwommen. 'Sorry Hazz, het was maar een grapje' Verontschuldigde Liam zich tegenover hun drie. Ik knikte 'Het is al goed' een glimlach verscheen op hun gezichten, net als op die van mij. 'Let's make some fun!'  
Het was ondertussen al weer 1:00 uur. Ik zat bij Niall, Liam en Zayn in de tent. Ik gaapte even en sloeg een hand voor mijn mond. 'Guys, ik ga denk slapen. Ik ben kapot' mompelde ik en stond op. Ze knikte 'Tot morgen en trusten' glimlachte Zayn. 'Jullie ook vast weltrusten voor straks.' Ik ritste de tent open en liep naar buiten waaraan ik de tent weer dicht ritste. Het koude briesje kwam tegen mijn armen en ik rilde even. Ik probeerde weer een gaap te onderdrukken toen ik langs alle tenten keek. Ik liep naar de tent van Louis en mij en stopte toen ik iemand hoorde praten. 'Ja mam het komt wel goed. Ik zal goed opletten.' Even was het stil. 'Ja weet ik wel. Er zal niks gebeuren, dat beloof ik je.' Weer was het even stil. 'Mam, al die jaren is er niemand achter gekomen. Ik kan het heus wel geheim houden' 'Ja ook hij komt er niet achter, maar ik ga slapen. Weltrusten mam' Ik liep dichterbij de tent en ritste hem open. Louis trok snel zijn sweater over zijn hoofd. 'Hoi' mompelde hij. Ik was best verbaast dat hij me begroette. 'Hoi' ik deed een shirt om in te slapen aan en deed mijn broek uit. Ik kroop onder de dekens. 'Ik dacht dat je al sliep.' Zei ik tegen Louis die in kleermakerszit op zijn bed zat. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, nog niet. Ik wilde dat nu gaan doen.' Zijn stem klonk rustig, niet meer gemeen. Ik knikte en zag hoe hij zijn rug naar me toe draaide en zijn sweater uit deed. Zijn broek deed hij ook uit en kroop onder de dekens. Het lichtje dat tussen de luchtbedden in stond deed hij uit. Ik sloot mijn ogen. 'Harry?' 'Ja?'

'Sorry dat ik zo gemeen was'


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Al vroeg werd ik wakker. Ik opende gapend mijn zwarte kijkers en liet mijn ogen wennen aan het licht dat de tent in scheen. Ik keek naar Harry die nog lekker lag te slapen. Een glimlach verscheen er op mijn gezicht. Waarom moest hij zo perfect zijn? Zijn krullen die vrolijk rond sprongen, zijn lach met die witte tanden, de kuiltjes in zijn wangen, zijn prachtige ogen. Zo uniek, ze leken altijd wel van kleur te veranderen. Grijs, groen of blauw. Echt prachtig. Ja ik was verliefd op Harry, al kende ik hem nauwelijks. En ja ik was gay. Hij niet, dat had hij gistermiddag aan het zwembad gezegt tegen Niall, Liam en Zayn. Ik mocht ze niet. Ja ik was nooit echt aardig tegen ze geweest, maar zij ook niet echt tegen mij.  
Mensen dachten dat ik geen rede had om me te verstoppen in mijn sweater of achter mijn zonnebril. Of om me af te sluiten van andere om ze te negeren of door simpel weg naar ze te snauwen. Maar ik had er wel een rede voor; als mensen ooit te weten krijgen over mijn ogen dan verafschuwen ze me al helemaal. Niet dat het nu heel anders is, ik heb alsnog geen vrienden en mensen verafschuwen me maar beter dan dat ze bang van me zullen worden. Dat wilde ik niet. Harry was de enige waar ik dichterbij wilde komen. Maar wat als hij me ook zal verafschuwen, bang voor me zou zijn, of me haten? Ik durfde het niet. En het grootste probleem is, wat als Harry geen vrienden wil worden..?  
Harry zijn ogen gingen onverwachts open en snel keek ik weg. Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe en trok mijn sweater over mijn hoofd. De capuchon deed ik ook op, hoe erg ik me daar ook aan ergerde. 'Goodmorning' klonk de hese stem van Harry. Damn, ik wou me omdraaien en hem vol op de bek nemen. Maar ik hield me in. 'Goodmorning' mompelde ik terug. Ik zette mijn zonnebril op en draaide me om. Mijn chapuchon deed ik van mijn hoofd. 'Louis?' 'Ja?' 'Waarom draag je altijd een zonnebril? Je hoeft het niet te zeggen het is alleen een vraag' Zei Harry voorzichtig. 'Dat kan ik niet zeggen, sorry' Harry knikte. 'Waarom kan je nu wel normaal tegen me praten en eerst niet?' 'Dat zeg ik niet' 'Je kan me vertrouwen' 'Ik ken je niet eens goed' Harry zuchtte, hij wist wel dat ik gelijk had. We kende elkaar amper. 'Je het gelijk. Maar je kan me wel alles wat je wil tegen me zeggen, ookal ken je me niet echt enzo' Ik knikte. 'Thanks Harry maar ik weet niet' Ik wilde hem zo graag leren kennen. Maar ik durfde het niet. Ik haalde diep adem en besloot een moeilijke stao te nemen. Iets waarvan mijn moeder me had gewaarschuwd. 'Harry?' 'Ja Louis?' 'Misschien kunnen we een keer samen iets doen. Niet als date maar je weet wel, dat.. Eh.. We samen iets gaan doen? Niet als verliefde stelltjes maar je weet wel, als vrienden?'

Well done Louis, je kan niet eens normaal vragen om samen als vrienden iets te doen. Dom, dom, dom.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Glimlachend keek ik naar Louis die een beetje ongemakkelijk vroeg om wat leuks te doen. Het was schattig. Toen Louis zijn zin had afgemaakt knikte ik. 'Natuurlijk, lijkt me gezellig' Louis kreeg ook een glimlach op zijn gezicht, ook zuchtte hij opgelucht. 'Wat zullen we doen?' vroeg hij me. Ik dacht even na maar haalde toen mijn schouders op. 'We zien wel' Hij knikte. Ik pakte schone kleren iit mijn tas. Een wit shirt en een blauwe korte broek. Louis stond op 'ik ga wel ff weg, dan kan jeje normaal omkleden.' Ik knikte en volgde Louis met mijn ogen toen hij de tent uit liep en dichtritste. Ik wist het zeker ik was verliefd op Louis.  
Na een kwartiertje zaten we met de hele klas aan de eettafel te ontbijten. Louis zat op de hoek en ik er naast. Mijn klasgenoten hadden me raar aan gekeken. Ik had me er niet heel veel van aan getrokken. Mrs. Fox stond op 'Jongens en meisjes, vandaag gaan jullie een boswandeling maken in groepjes van vijf. We zijn met dertige dus dan komen er zes groepjes. De groepjes mogen jullie zelf maken' vertelde ze. Gelijk werden er groepjes gevormd. 'Louis, zullen we samen met Niall, Liam en Zayn' fluisterde ik hem toe. Hij leek even te twijfelen en keek naar Niall, Liam en Zayn die hem afkeurend aan keken. Uiteindelijk knikte hij wel. Ik glimlachte even en keek zelf naar de drie jongens die me doordringend en geïrriteerd aan keken. Ikzelf haalde mijn schouders op en ging rustig door met ontbijten.  
Na het ontbijt moesten we ons klaarmaken voor de wandeling. We moesten twee uur door een bos lopen! In mijn rugzakje deed ik flesjes water en mijn mobiel. Louis was ook bezig en ik keek hem glimlachend aan. Hij tilde zijn hoofd op van zijn rugzak die hij in op pakte en keek mij toen ook glimlachend aan. 'Thanks dat ik mee mag' Bedankte hij me. 'Geen dank, het is het begin van een vriendschap' Louis knikte, 'Ja dat denk ik ook' 'Waarom mogen mensen je niet? Je bent eigenlijk gewoon hardstikke aardig' 'Thanks Hazza, ik bedoel Hazz, eh Harry' 'Je mag me Hazz noemen hoor' 'Thanks Hazz maar ik denk omdat ik niet graag contact met andere mensen zoek' Ik knikte en wachtte tot Louis klaar was met zijn tas in pakken.  
We liepen door het bos. We waren nu al ongeveer een uur aan het lopen. Niall, Liam en Zayn liepen voorop en waren een beetje onzin aan het lullen. Zelf was ik wat over mezelf aan het vertellen. Waar ik vandaan kwam, wie mijn ouders waren, waarom ik hier kwam en zo nog verschillende dingen. Louis vertelde dat hij hier al heel zijn leven woonde maar nooit echt goede vrienden gehad heeft. Ik had nog steeds die paar vragen in mijn hoofd. Wat is er met Louis? Waarom draagt hij altijd een zonnebril of een sweater met de capuchon over zijn hoofd?

Het was gister eg gezellig met die wandeling. Louis en ik kende elkaar al veel beter en voor het eerst had ik hem zien glimlachen. We zijn al goede vrienden, voor mij voelt het dan zo. Ik weet niet hoe hij er over denkt. Gister was Niall ook bij ons komen lopen voor een tijdje en tegen hem deed Louis ook normaal. Vandaag hadden we weer een lui dagje en konden we dieen wat we wilde. Ik ging rechtop in bed zitten en keek even naar de nog heerlijk slapende Louis. Ik kleedde me aan en was net klaar toen ik iemand rechtop hoorde gaan zitten in bed. Ik keek op en zag dat Louis net zijn zonnebril op had gezet. 'Goedemorgen Hazz.' Zei hij slaperig waaraan hij even gaapte. 'Goedemorgen Lou' glimlachte ik. Louis rekte zich uitgebreid uit wat mij zachtjes liet lachen. 'Ey, don't laugh at me!' Hij gaf me een plagend duwtje tegen mijn schouder. 'Don't push me Loubear!' Grinnikte ik. Hij begin te lachen, ik had hem nooit echt horen lachen, alleen had ik hem zien glimlachen. 'O my god Hazza, die naam!' Zei hij lachend waardoor ik ook in de lach schoot.  
Toen we na een tijdje uitgelachen waren stond ik op om Louis gewoon rustig om te laten kleden. 'Ik wacht buiten op je.' De tent ritste ik open en liep naar buiten. Voor de tent wachtte ik rustig op hem tot hij naar buiten kwam in een korte broek en een blauw shirt. Ik glimlachte naar hem toen hij naar me toe kwam. 'Wat zullen we doen vandaag?' Vroeg hij me toen we samen richting de eettafel liepen. Mijn schouders haalde ik op en ik dacht even na. 'Misschien kunnen we weer zwemmen, alleen nu bij het beekje in het bos waar we gister langsliepen?' Stelde ik hem voor na even na denken. Hij knikte 'Ja is goed, maar nu eerst. Food!' We gingen aan tafel zitten op ons vaste plekje, Louis in het hoekje, ik daarnaast, Niall tegenover Louis, Zayn naast mij en Liam naast Niall.  
Na een leuke dag zaten we met heel de klas aan een kampvuur een stuk bij de tenten vandaan. Het was gezellig vanmiddag in het bos bij het beekje. Niall, Liam en Zayn ware ook mee geweest. Louis had niet veel gezwommen, hij zat vaker langs de kant te genieten van de zon met zijn voeten in het water. Ik besloot mam te bellen en stond op. Ik baande me een weg tussen de tenten door naar de tent van Louis en mij en ritste die open. Ik ging naar binnen en deed de tent weer dicht. Ik ging zitten op mij matras en haalde mijn mobiel uit mijn tas. Het nummer van mam tikte ik in op mijn zwarte Iphone.  
Nadat ik had gebeld met mam had ik niet echt zin meer om terug te gaan naar de klas en bleef dus ook in mijn tent zitten. Ik begon wat te klooien op mijn mobiel. Ik keek op toen ik de tent open hoorde gaan. 'Hoi Lou' begroette ik de bruinharige jongen. Hij glimlachte 'Hi Hazza.' Hij plofte naast me neer. 'Waarom was je weg gegaan?' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig en keek me aan. 'Ik ging mijn ma ff bellen' hij knikte en deed iets wat ik niet had verwacht.  
Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij.


	6. Part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Ik was gister wel geschrokken van de actie van Louis. Maar ik had niet terug getrokken. Nee in plaats van terug te trekken kuste ik juist terug. Het voelde fijn, zijn zachte rose lippen op die van mij. Het klinkt misschien heel cliché maar het leek alsof ze speciaal voor die van mij gemaakt waren. Ook had Louis verteld dat hij verliefd op me was. In eerste instantie wist ik niet precies hoe ik moest antwoorden. Maar eigenlijk wist ik het antwoord al. Ik was ook verliefd op hem. Dat had ik hem uiteindelijk ook gezegt.  
Vandaag zouden we sportdag hebben met heel de klas maar dat ging niet door omdat het nu te pletter aan het regenen was. Ik zat nu ook met Louis in onze tent. De harde regen hoorde je duidelijk kapot spetteren op de stof van de tent. De druppels geleden naar beneden tot de grond. Ik keek naar Louis en een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht. Hij had zijn hoofd op mijn schouder gelegd een half uur geleden en was dus waarschijnlijk in slaap gevallen tegen me aan. Dat zag je ook aan zijn ademhaling, die ging rustig en regelmatig.  
'Harry?' Vroeg de zoete en zachte stem van Louis. Ik voelde het gewicht van mijn schouder af gaan als teken dat Louis rechtop was gaan zitten. Een uur had ik nog gezeten met de slapende Louis tegen me aan. 'Ja Louis?' Vroeg ik hem. Mijn hoofd draaide ik zijn richting op en ik keek hem glimlachend aan. 'Hoe lang heb ik geslapen?' Hij gaapte even waardoor hij een hand voor zijn mond sloeg. 'Ongeveer anderhalf uur' antwoordde ik op zijn vraag. Hij knikte en legde zijn hoofd weer op mijn schouder. Mijn arm sloeg ik om zijn middel heen en ik trok hem dichter naar me toe. Louis zijn sterke armen voelde ik ook om mij heen. Zachte liefdevolle kusjes drukte ik in het warrige bruine haar van Louis. 'Lou, welke kleur ogen heb je eigenlijk? Ik heb je ogen nog nooit gezien' Ik voelde hem even naast me verstijven. 'Ik eh.. Ik vertel het later nog wel een keer ofzo.' Antwoordde hij me zo luchtig mogelijk, al klonk zijn stem een beetje geschrokken van mijn vraag. Ik was niet echt verbaast meer dat hij zo zou antwoorden. Waarom zou hij anders zijn zonnebril altijd dragen.  
We bleven een tijde in stilte zitten in elkaars armen. Ik wist nou niet zeker of het een aangename stilte was of een ongemakkelijke. Wat ik wel wist is dat we allebei in gedachte zaten. Ik zat telkens na te denken over een paar vragen maar die wel tot het zelfde leidde. Wat is er met Louis? Waarom draagt hij altijd een zonnebril? En waarom geeft hij niet gewoon een normaal antwoord op mijn vraag "Welke kleur ogen heb je eigenlijk?" ? Het was gewoon een normale vraag. Maar waarom hij niet normaal antwoord gaf was een raadsel. Ik werd uit mijn gedachte gehaald door Louis die wat zei. 'Ik hou van je Haz'  
'Ik ook van jou Lou'

Het was vandaag een mooie dag. Vandaag gingen we met de klas survivalen. Je weet wel aan zo'n kabel door de bomen klimmen met allemaal obstakels. Ik had me aan gekleed in een grijs T-shirt een een zwarte joggings broek. Vandaag was ik te lui om me fatsoenlijk aan te kleden, maar ook omdat we de bomen in gingen en dus vies werden. Louis kwam de tent uit lopen en keek me glimlachend aan. We hadden net al ontbeten, er werd daar ook verteld wat we gingen doen. Nu liepen Louis en ik naar de rest van de klas die al op ons aan het wachten waren. 'Zo Harry en Louis, jullie zijn dus toch gekomen' grapte Mrs. Fox. Ik knikte 'Ja tuurlijk, we wilde dit niet missen' antwoordde ik haar schouder op halend. Ze knikte en zo volgde we haar naar de plek toe, het was hier echt gewoon vijftig meter bij de camping vandaan dus we hoefde dus absoluut niet ver te lopen.  
Na een wandeling van misschien tien minuten kwamen we aan. De groep werd in groepjes van negen, of tien in gedeeld. We miste één leerling dus waren we nu met negenentwinig. Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis en ik gingen so wie so bij elkaar dus waren we nu met z'n vijfe. Uiteindelijk werden Luke, Calum, Michael en Ashton ook bij ons ingedeeld. Wij zouden beginnen bij het tokkelen. Blijkbaar hoorde bij het survivalen dus ook tokkelen en abseilen. We kregen zo'n speciaal pakje aan die vast zat met gespen. Mrs. Fox zei ons veel plezier, daana moesten we de instructeur volgen naar boven nadat hij alle instructies had gegeven. Het was een irritant stuk omhoog lopen maar het was gelukt. Niall zou als eerst gaan. Hij werd vast gemaakt aan de kabel. De instructeur zei hem dat hij kon. Niall nam een sprong en raaste langs ons heen, de berg af, over het water naar beneden. 'This is awesome!' Riep hij hard en lachend naar ons. Een korte grinnik verliet mijn mond. Ik zag dat hij van de tokkelbaan werd los gemaakt. Nu ging Liam. Na Liam ging Zayn en zo liet ik Louis gaan. Louis werd vast gemaakt en ik glimlachte even naar hem. Hij glimlachte terug en wachtte tot hij mocht. Toen hij mocht zette hij zich af en ging ook naar beneden. Hij schatterde het uit van het lachen. Wat mij ook zachtjes liet lachen. Louis was veel opener geworden en ook waren de klasgenote ook veel aardiger tegen hem. Hij was er uiteindelijk vanaf en nu was het mijn beurt. Ik werd vast gemaakt en kreeg het teken dat ik mocht. Ik zette me af en ging naar beneden. Ik raasde over het water de berg af. Het touw waarmee ik vast ziet liet ik los. Het voelde echt zo vrij. Uiteindelijk was ik er ook vanaf. 'That was fun!'  
Nu gingen we abseilen. We liepen weer de berg op alleen gingen we nu nog hoger dan het tokkelen. Dit keer ging Luke als eerst. Hij werd vast gemaakt en moest zich langzaam naar beneden laten zakken. Stapje voor stapje ging hij naar beneden tot ik hem niet meer kon zien omdat hij nu verder naar beneden was. Na iets van vijf minuten kwam er geroep 'O my god! Dit is zo leuk!' Ik glimlachte en wachtte tot ik was. Eerst gingen Calum, Ashton en Michael. Toen was ik. Ik werd vast gemaakt aan dat touw. Ik mocht gaan en liet me langzaam naar beneden zakken. Langzaam en stapje voor stapje ging ik naar beneden. Met mijn handen verplaatste ik telkens het touw zodat ik naar beneden kon. Ik stapte verkeerd en gleed uit maar ik herstelde me snel. Na een tijdje kwam ik beneden aan.  
Het was een leuke dag vandaag. Het survivalen was ook leuk. Dit keer was ik als eerst gegaan. Ik moest toen een lange ijzeren trap op en begon toen algelijk bij een dun ijzeren draad. Ook moest ik door tonnen heen en moest ik over een heel erg bewegend platform. Het was echt super gezellig. Nu lag ik op bed met Louis naast me. We hadden de bedden tegen elkaar aan geschoven. Ik keek hem glimlachend aan. Hij leunde wat naar voor en drukte zijn zachte lippen op die van mij. Ik trok hem aan zijn shirt dichterbij en glimlachte tegen zijn lippen aan. Zijn handen gingen over mijn shirt en met mijn tong vroeg ik toegang door over zijn onderlip te gaan. Hij opende zijn mond en ik ging met mijn tong langs die van hem.

Het was wel te raden waar dit naar toe ging. Maar of het zo slim was om op kamp te doen..


	7. Part seven

Vrijdag 11 - Juli - 2014

Vanmiddag zouden we weer terug gaan naar Engeland. Ik ben benieuwd hoe het zou gaan als we weer op school waren. Zouden ze normaal tegen me doen? Zoals ze deze week allemaal hadden gedaan. Of dat het weer zoals eerst zou worden. Ik wist het niet maar ik zou er snel genoeg achterkomen. Woensdag waren onze klasgenoten er gelukkig niet achter gekomen wat we die avond in die tent geflikt hebben. Althans, niemand was er over begonnen. Het zou echt erg zijn als iemand er achter zou komen. Mijn tas had ik al in gepakt en nu zat ik met Harry, Niall, Liam en Zayn langs het zwembad in de zon. Met Niall kon ik het al goed vinden. Met Liam en Zayn ook wel maar ze waren niet zoals Niall. Ze bleven wel een beetje bij me uit de buurt. Maar ze praatte wel gewoon tegen me. 'Guys! Allemaal verzamellen! We gaan over een kwartier weg!' Riep Mrs. Fox. We stonden gelijk allemaal op en pakte de spullen van de ligstoelen. Samen met Harry, Niall, Liam en Zayn liep ik naar de tenten. Harry en ik gingen onze eigen in en zij in die van hun. Ik sloeg mijn armen van achter om Haz heen en legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Haz draaide zichzelf naar mij toe en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. We lette niet echt op wat er om ons heen gebeurde. 'Haz, L-O my gawd' direct haalde ik mijn lippen van die van Haz en keek de Ierse blonde jongen geschrokken aan. Hij kwam onze tent binnen en sloeg zijn armen grijnzend over elkaar heen. 'Harry Edward Styles en Louis William Tomlinson. Wanneer dachten jullie dit fantastische nieuws eens aan me te vertellen?' Zei Niall vrolijk wat mij liet grinniken. 'Dus jullie zijn samen?' Harry knikte 'Yup' Niall liep keurend rondjes om me heen alsof hij zo'n vader was die het vriendje van zijn dochter ging keuren. Niall bleef voor me stil staan en keek me aan. 'Je zorgt wel goed voor mijn jongen hè?' Hij probeerde zijn stem streng te laten klinken maar hij faalde en schoot in de lach. Harry was al in de lach geschoten en kort daarna schoot ik ook in de lach. 'Ja meneer Horan ik zal goed voor hem zorgen.' 'Mooi, mooi'  
Na vijf minuten waren we uit gelachen en keek Niall ons "serieus" 'Geef elkaar eens een kusje!' Riep hij kinderlijk uit. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn mond 'Ssht, niet zo hard' Hij knikte maar keek ons afwachtend aan. Harry leunde naar voor en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Yaaay!' Na even haaldr ik mijn lippen van die van Haz en keek Niall aan. 'Cuties!' Zei Niall vrolijk. Haz schudde grinnikend zijn hoofd en pakte toen zijn tas van de grond. Ik pakte ook mijne van de grond en liep naar buiten met ze. We liepen naar Mrs. Fox die ons droog aan keek. 'En daar hebben we Harry en Louis weer. De laat komers' grinnikte ze. 'Oh, oh, Niall dit had ik nou niet van jou verwacht hoor. Foei' zei ze dramatisch.

'Maar ja, laten we gaan'


	8. Part eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen. Maar die sloot ik al weer snel. Ik had gisteravond toen ik in mijn eigen heerlijke bed lag pas door dat ik echt kapot was na die week. De terug reis was zeker leuk. We hadden truth or dare gespeeld. Met we bedoel ik Louis, Niall, Liam en Zayn. Het was echt hilarisch soms. Niall moest bijvoorbeeld naar de chauffeur lopen en vragen of hij een dropje had. Niall kwam toen ook echt terug met een dropje ook. Zayn moest door heel de bus keihard "de wielen van de bus" zingen. Onze mede klasgenoten hadden ons aan gekeken alof we gestoord waren ofzo. Maar over Zayn zijn stem, het klonk echt goed. Liam moest een rondje door de bus huppelen en roepen 'Ik ben Li-am!' Ik grinnikte bij de gedachte ervan. Het zag er zo geniaal uit. Nou toen was ik. Niall had me gevraagd "Truth or dare." Ik had geantword "dare." Niall kreeg toen gelijk een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Geef Louis een kus, op z'n mond' Had Niall gezegt. Ik had er natuurlijk geen probleem mee maar toen bijna heel de klas zich om draaide om mee te kijken kreeg ik het toch wel benauwd. Mensen dachten dat het misschien niks betekende voor me maar zij wisten niet dat ik iets met Louis had. Niall had me doordringend aan gekeken en toen had ik het maar gedaan. Louis had er gelukkig geen probleem mee. De hele klas was toen aan het joelen en Louis en ik werden alleen maar knal rood.  
Ik was waarschijnlijk na die gedachte in slaap gevallen want ik werd gewekt door mam. 'Harry?! Kom je eindelijk je bed eens uit, het is al bijna twee uur!' Hoorde ik haar van onderaan de trap roepen. 'Ja' Riep ik nog een beetje moe terug. Ik was net rechtop gaan zitten en nu liet ik me weer neer ploffen op het bed. Er werd op de deur geklopt 'Harry?' 'Ja mam ik kom al.' Zuchtend kwam ik overeind en trok ik de dekens van me af. Ik kwam mijn bed uit en trok schone kleren aan. Ik slofte naar de badkamer en gooide wat water in mijn gezicht om een beetje wakker te worden. Ik droogde mijn gezicht af en liep de badkamer weer uit. Ik liep de overloop op en ging naar beneden. Mijn maag rommelde en ik liep gelijk door naar de keuken waar ik een broodje maakte. Ik ging aan de tafel zitten en nam een hap. 'Daar hebben we onze slaapkop' grinnikte mam toen ze de keuken in kwam. 'Ook goedemorgen mam' Mompelde ik met het broodje deels in mijn mond. Ze grinnikte en drukte een kus op mijn wang waaraan ze met haar hand even door mijn krullen ging. Ze schonk een glas sap in en zette die voor me neer. Ze liep de keuken uit en ik ging weer door met mijn broodje.  
Ik had vandaag met Niall, Liam en Zayn afgesproken. We zouden wat rond hangen in het park vandaag. Ik was net klaar met aankleden en tandenpoetsen en liep nu naar beneden en trok mijn schoenen aan. 'Ik ben buiten met de boys!' Riep ik in het algemeen. Ik opende de voordeur. 'Ben je rond half 6 thuis?!' 'Ja!' Ik liep naar buiten en deed de voordeur dicht. Ik liep het grind pad af en ging naar het parkje. Niall, Liam en Zayn waren er al aan het wachten. Ik werd door ze begroet en glimlachte naar ze. Het werd weer een gezellige middag

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen. Maar die sloot ik al weer snel. Ik had gisteravond toen ik in mijn eigen heerlijke bed lag pas door dat ik echt kapot was na die week. De terug reis was zeker leuk. We hadden truth or dare gespeeld. Met we bedoel ik Louis, Niall, Liam en Zayn. Het was echt hilarisch soms. Niall moest bijvoorbeeld naar de chauffeur lopen en vragen of hij een dropje had. Niall kwam toen ook echt terug met een dropje ook. Zayn moest door heel de bus keihard "de wielen van de bus" zingen. Onze mede klasgenoten hadden ons aan gekeken alof we gestoord waren ofzo. Maar over Zayn zijn stem, het klonk echt goed. Liam moest een rondje door de bus huppelen en roepen 'Ik ben Li-am!' Ik grinnikte bij de gedachte ervan. Het zag er zo geniaal uit. Nou toen was ik. Niall had me gevraagd "Truth or dare." Ik had geantword "dare." Niall kreeg toen gelijk een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Geef Louis een kus, op z'n mond' Had Niall gezegt. Ik had er natuurlijk geen probleem mee maar toen bijna heel de klas zich om draaide om mee te kijken kreeg ik het toch wel benauwd. Mensen dachten dat het misschien niks betekende voor me maar zij wisten niet dat ik iets met Louis had. Niall had me doordringend aan gekeken en toen had ik het maar gedaan. Louis had er gelukkig geen probleem mee. De hele klas was toen aan het joelen en Louis en ik werden alleen maar knal rood.  
Ik was waarschijnlijk na die gedachte in slaap gevallen want ik werd gewekt door mam. 'Harry?! Kom je eindelijk je bed eens uit, het is al bijna twee uur!' Hoorde ik haar van onderaan de trap roepen. 'Ja' Riep ik nog een beetje moe terug. Ik was net rechtop gaan zitten en nu liet ik me weer neer ploffen op het bed. Er werd op de deur geklopt 'Harry?' 'Ja mam ik kom al.' Zuchtend kwam ik overeind en trok ik de dekens van me af. Ik kwam mijn bed uit en trok schone kleren aan. Ik slofte naar de badkamer en gooide wat water in mijn gezicht om een beetje wakker te worden. Ik droogde mijn gezicht af en liep de badkamer weer uit. Ik liep de overloop op en ging naar beneden. Mijn maag rommelde en ik liep gelijk door naar de keuken waar ik een broodje maakte. Ik ging aan de tafel zitten en nam een hap. 'Daar hebben we onze slaapkop' grinnikte mam toen ze de keuken in kwam. 'Ook goedemorgen mam' Mompelde ik met het broodje deels in mijn mond. Ze grinnikte en drukte een kus op mijn wang waaraan ze met haar hand even door mijn krullen ging. Ze schonk een glas sap in en zette die voor me neer. Ze liep de keuken uit en ik ging weer door met mijn broodje.  
Ik had vandaag met Niall, Liam en Zayn afgesproken. We zouden wat rond hangen in het park vandaag. Ik was net klaar met aankleden en tandenpoetsen en liep nu naar beneden en trok mijn schoenen aan. 'Ik ben buiten met de boys!' Riep ik in het algemeen. Ik opende de voordeur. 'Ben je rond half 6 thuis?!' 'Ja!' Ik liep naar buiten en deed de voordeur dicht. Ik liep het grind pad af en ging naar het parkje. Niall, Liam en Zayn waren er al aan het wachten. Ik werd door ze begroet en glimlachte naar ze.

Het werd weer een gezellige middag


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Gister had Louis laten zien dat hij zwarte ogen had. En dan ook echt volledig zwart. Ik schrok ervan, het was iets wat ik nooit had verwacht. Ik snapte dat hij zijn capuchon op wilde hebben. Ik snapte dat hij zijn zonnebril niet af wilde doen. Ik snapte dat hij geen andere mensen om zich heen wilde, bang dat ze er achter kwamen.Ik snapt het.Maar ik heb hem niet laten vallen. Dat was ik niet van plan. Nu niet. Nooit niet.  
We zaten nu in beelden en vorming en we moesten onze tekeningen in leveren. Ik leverde hem als laatste in. Ik had Louis zijn ogen op de tekening zwart gemaakt, dat mocht van Louis. Mr. Dallessi keek er vreemd naar.  
'Harry, je moest het realistisch tekenen'  
'dat heb ik gedaan'  
'Harry, mensen hebben geen zwarte ogen, volledig zwarte ogen. Ik denk Louis ook niet'  
Louis stond met een ruk op. De hele klas hadden hun ogen op Louis gericht.  
'Meneer, Harry heeft het realistisch getekend.'  
'Nee Louis, je ogen kunnen niet zwart zijn.'  
Louis trok zijn zonnebril van zijn hoofd en gooide die op de grond.  
'Harry heeft gelijk'  
De klas keek Louis geschrokken aan

'I've Black Eyes'


End file.
